Butterfly Kisses
by marauder23
Summary: As Ginny prepares to walk down the aisle, Arthur reflects. He remembers those fond moments long ago and how she’s grown-up without him realizing it. Very cute fic, lots of parts where you just want to go, “Awww…” HG One-shot.


Title: Butterfly Kisses

Coupling: Harry/Ginny

Type: Romance

Rating: PG

Summary: As Ginny prepares to walk down the aisle, Arthur reflects. He remembers those fond moments long ago and how she's grown-up without him realizing it. Very cute fic, lots of parts where you just want to go, "Awww..." H/G One-shot.

A/N: I wrote this one shot last night after hearing this song on the radio and looking up the lyrics. I want this song played at _my _wedding, I thought it was so good. So please read this fic and let me know what you thought. Thanks you. Marauder23

_There's two things I know for sure._

_She was sent from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl._

Arthur Weasley stood in the room where his daughter was preparing for her wedding. As he stood there just starring at her he couldn't help but realize that she had turned into a women wit Hough him aware of this transformation. He remembered when she was little and how he'd always tuck her in...

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,_

_She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes._

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all..._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. _

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

Arthur smiled as he recalled Ginny as a girl-child. She was a tiny angel back then...running around in the backyard of the Burrow. He remembered how she used to pick little white daisies and weave them into her flaming hair, making her glow with innocence. She was beautiful...laughing and spinning around in a made-up dance. That was his Ginny. He remembered her going to that small farm with her and her first pony ride...and the first time she had ever baked a cake with Molly. How she had gotten batter all over herself but still smiled widely with satisfaction. That was his Ginny.

"_Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."_

"_I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."_

_Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._

_To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

Then he _did _seem to remember her changing...from a girl to a women. Her sixteenth birthday...the year she first started dating Harry. That was when she had truly shown the first glimpse of womanhood. How she'd matured and grown too old for her dad to tuck her in. How she'd gone from paying games with her brothers and try desperately to avoid her bathes to make-up and boy and school. But no matter what age--Ginny was his little girl and he always felt so lucky to have her love.

_Sweet sixteen today. _

_She's looking like her momma a little more every day._

_One part woman, the other part girl._

_To perfume and makeup, from ribbons to curls._

_Trying her wings in a great big world...But I remember..._

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer._

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair._

"_You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,_

_I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."_

_With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right._

_To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Ginny was going out into the world today, and Arthur couldn't protect her anymore. She was the last of the Weasley children to leave the household, and the one he held onto most. He'd have to let go so she could take on the world...he'd have to let her fly.

_All the precise time._

_Like the wind, the years go by. _

_Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._

"Dad," Ginny called out to her father. He smiled at her and walked forward. She said nothing...she only held her arms wide to embrace him. And, for the last time, he held his little girl in his arms, knowing once she went down that aisle she could no longer be his little girl. At that thought he let a tear slide down his cheek. Ginny gazed at him with all the love she had in her eyes. And as she wiped his tear away she whispered so that only he could hear, "I'll always be your little girl."

_She'll change her name today. _

_She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away._

_Standing in the bride room just starring at her._

_She asked me what I'm thinking, and I say, "I'm not sure,_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

_Then she leaned over...and gave me..._

The music played softly in the background as they walked down that long aisle. Arthur was silent and smiling looking on lovingly at his daughter. Ginny gave her father's arm a reassuring squeeze. Soon they had reached the altar and it was time for him to let her go. He gave her one last love filled look, then he placed her arm delicately in Harry's. And that's when he saw it... Harry's expression toward his baby...it was filled with a love to match his...a love that would last through anything. He didn't want to give her up, but he knew Harry loved her more than anything in the world... so Arthur just remembered her butterfly kisses...

_Butterfly kisses, with her momma there_

_Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair_

"_Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's almost time."_

"_Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."_

_With all I've done wrong, I must have done something right._

_To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses._

_I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is._

_I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember._

_Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..._


End file.
